1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a both-surface adhesive tape made by pasting, at intervals, both-surface adhesive pieces of any shape and size on one surface of a peeling band-shaped base sheet (which shall be merely called a peeling sheet) made of paper or plastics and an apparatus and process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, existing both-surface adhesive tape generally has a both-surface adhesive pasted on one entire surface of a peeling sheet and is used by being pasted, with the peeling sheet up, and then peeling the peeling sheet off the both-surface adhesive. Besides the tape-shaped adhesive, there are units made in such various shapes and sizes as, for example, circles and squares. In this kind of adhesive unit, peeling sheets are pasted respectively on both surfaces of the adhesive and, in the case of using it, one peeling sheet is first peeled off, the adhesive is pasted and then the peeling sheet on the upper side is peeled off.
However, in such existing one, as there is no peeling space, the peeling sheet is difficult to peel. Particularly, in the case of a unit in which peeling sheets are pasted respectively on both surfaces, though one peeling sheet can be comparatively easily peeled off before the unit is pasted, the other peeling sheet has been very difficult and inconvenient to peel off after the unit is pasted.